


1/3000000

by gospeller



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gospeller/pseuds/gospeller
Summary: 也许他已经回家了，也许这是真的，也许——





	1/3000000

**Author's Note:**

> 之前发过的，现在搬过来:D

他给了德莱文最后一个吻。“这回轮到我来拯救世界，宝贝。”我要亲手打爆它的头。

但德莱文只是紧紧攥住了他的手：“不，我才是该去面对收容失效的人。”

詹姆斯自嘲地笑笑，这副瘦削且灵活的属于研究员的躯体已经使用了不知多少回基金会的配备武器。但他没有抽开手；那双手的主人，詹姆斯曾经跪在海边的黑色沙漠里把他湿润的、颤动的、亮闪闪的内脏一一拼回。

 

此刻正是正午。他们刚刚挣开束缚，伫立在一片收容失效造成的残垣断壁旁。Site-118几乎被夷为了平地。日光炽烈，有微风吹过废墟和尘土。

 

-

 

那时也是这样一个夏日，他们躺在草地上，享受一个不可多得的假期。德莱文穿着他那件印有企业号的T恤衫，发丝在细小的气流中颤动。没有人要去测试、观察、记录，研究某个被收容Site-118的现实扭曲实体，也没有人要穿上黑色的战术装备，头戴面罩地前往某一Keter级收容失效现场。詹姆斯的背部被青草扎刺得痒痒的，他缓慢回想着十多年前的童年记忆，记起十多年前的他怎样在草地上疯跑大笑，历历在目，清晰异常。这些回忆不容怀疑，他想，又惊异于自己为什么要这样想。

德莱文咕哝了一句，然后把原本挡在眼前的手移开，翻了个身。那双湖水绿的眼睛注视着他，比天空还要澄澈。有时候他觉得，德雷文其实是Kondraki博士最钟爱的SCP-408的化身，他一伸手去触碰，便会化为群蝶翩翩飞走。

小孩带着笑声从他们身边经过，卷起一阵柔和的风，还有苹果与柠檬的香气。他们谈论；谈论基金会的生活，谈论没有基金会的生活，谈论打折的宜家家具，沐浴露的牌子，冰箱里的最后一杯桔子汁，也谈论糟糕的同事，不合理的战术装备设计，Site-45的偶遇。

德莱文想起来了：“——我和你，我当时在驻守门口，然后你走进来了。”水流和沙子的响声混杂在他的话语之间，詹姆斯没有四下张望，也没有起身，只是继续注视着爱人的双眼。

“你认出我面罩下的眼睛，然后在经过我时轻轻地碰了碰我的手，”他继续说，粉红色的日光流淌，青草上闪着黑色的露珠，远处有人既笑又哭，一边大声朗诵着冰箱说明书。

“然后你把邓氏狼放了出来，它们垂下巴比妥酸盐的涎液，”他的表情扭曲，好像痛苦仍在折磨着他，“它们咬我，啃食我的肋骨，从里边掉出来了三百一十二个硅胶蟹皇堡……”

他彻底且完全地清醒了，意识到这里并非现实。

 

-

 

SCP-3999是亮蓝色的地狱冥犬，它劫持了研究员塔罗兰和MTF队员Kondraki，把他们的手脚用非洲树蛇绑在一起，然后吊上露西家庭小吃店的——

 

 

詹姆斯的耳畔还回响着Site-118站点主管的例行警告，禁止在非测试时间进入收容单元，禁止未经许可擅自进入主管办公室，诸如此类。他并不讨厌远途任务，但与德莱文分别两个多月总归是难以忍受的。

他在早餐时间看到一位MTF队员，身穿战术装备，唯有与面罩一体的头盔被取了下来，背影和德莱文如出一辙，高大，挺拔，一头炭黑卷发，正在夹起一块鳕鱼三明治。但对方转过身后，不出意料，鼻子太大，嘴巴太薄，眉毛细长，眼睛是棕色的。不是他的德莱文。

还有四十分钟，他就要下降到地下一公里的气密性收容单元中了。一个现实扭曲实体。詹姆斯并非没有参与过现实扭曲实体的测试，但他有时仍很希望自己能从Clef博士的《当现实不再时如何存活》中学到些东西。这里的天气不算太好，乌云密布，昨日一架基金会直升飞机差一点无法降落。他向窗外望去，看见早晨的灰色天空延展开来，停车场里零零散散地放着几辆小轿车和任务用的大型车，一切平淡无奇，只不过是又一个站点，又一个收容物，又一项研究。他总觉得遗漏了什么。是的，他清楚地感受到自己此时此刻正在这里，他能注意这现实，回想起过去，但是似乎正有什么潜伏在遥远的时间之外，一个盘曲的管道状生物，躯体离散，无法辨认颜色的烟雾由远及近。

 

他穿过长长的白色走廊，每走三十米就能遇到一个斯特兰顿现实稳定锚。四名警卫在他们的四角带路，直到他来到观察区域的显示器前，看见屏幕上空空如也的房间。

但SCP-3999是一个休谟指数极高的现实扭曲实体，他翻阅着项目描述，也许他们无法看见该个体的自身，它也许能隐蔽自己。

除了一个武装守卫，其余人都撤出了房间。基金会如此放心这个未被分级的现实扭曲实体？灯光变得昏暗，他阅读着文档上的语句，他们将要测试并研究SCP-3999的咸度，再以此为基础制定收容措施。

不错。他尝到了，咂咂舌头。它咸得和腌牛肉一样。

（等一下？咸度？）

这时那个守卫走向他，越来越近，越来越近，直到他摘下头盔，而詹姆斯看见了爱人绿色的双眼。他什么也没说，重新看着监控。德莱文走到他的身边，和他一起倚靠着转椅的椅背。

他的手轻轻地覆上詹姆斯的手背，把他的手紧紧包裹。

“他们把我也调来了这里。”他轻声说，摘掉头盔，露出其下的熟悉脸庞。一种力量迫使着詹姆斯倾身过去，好像明天世界就要被一个Apollyon级收容物毁灭，而他所能做的只有和对方交换一个吻，反正到目前为止他们已经违反了太多基金会条例了。警报就在这时骤然响起，他们的嘴唇是彼此不能碰触的禁区。显示屏幕开始融化，收容单元成了一堆奶油状物。

SCP-3999突破了收容。

武装守卫保护着其余工作人员从安全通道逃出。“跑啊！”他听见德莱文在大喊，一只被厚实的战术手套的手攥紧了自己的胳膊，另一只绕到他的身后，保护着他的后背。他用整个身体掩护着詹姆斯，想要把他推出门外。

“不用了，”詹姆斯颤抖起来，抽搐般摇着头，他想起来自己身在何处。

爆炸的白光吞没了他们。

 

 

他从上一个一生中惊醒过来，第一眼看到的是德莱文焦急的脸庞，而他身后走来了一条通体明亮的、蓝色的三头巨犬。

 

-

 

他们以一种滑稽姿态被吊在半空中，好像被捕获的猎物。德莱文一边喊着他的名字，一边奋力挣扎，而詹姆斯早已习惯这样的奇怪折磨，强迫自己回想起记忆，一个来自百万年前的现实，他来自的那个现实，而非3999加给他的虚假回忆，也非这两百多万年间的荒谬刑罚。譬如自己第一次在实验室里看见外边的德莱文时他那副样子，滑稽极了，他穿着那么笨重的战术装备，还端着一把标配武器，本该凌厉地四下扫视的绿色眼珠却正傻乎乎地往里瞧，直到看见自己，然后露出一个紧张又羞涩的微笑，又迅速把目光移开。每回他走到这扇窗边时都能看见对方，他的同事悄悄嘀咕基金会怎么老派人上来警卫戒备。詹姆斯只是微笑。

这里并非真实。他想。不过是百万年里的又一次折磨，又一个企图击垮他内心的幻象。

 

而他最终和德莱文一起挣脱开了束缚，那条非洲树蛇发出大象的叫声，惨叫着裂开，掉在地上，化成尘埃。（太轻易了。）詹姆斯抢先抓起德莱文被扔在地上的武器，给了他一个吻，但救援小队也正好在此刻赶到。SCP-3999似乎无动于衷，它的三只头不断地变化形状，斑马，公交车，扭扭糖（詹姆斯似乎看见Kondraki博士的脸一闪而过。德莱文应该也看到了，他的动作僵了一下。它这个狗娘养的混蛋。），并不吠叫，也不攻击，亮蓝的尾巴不停地摇动着，身体在一次次轰击下逐渐碎裂，成了一张捉鬼敢死队的光碟。

这太轻易了，甚至有些搞笑。他们等着，詹姆斯不耐烦地想要看看接下来的把戏，老套，但是注定；可他又想要这份时间无限延长，他得以能和德莱文多待一会，尽管他知道德莱文也并非真实。

数组小队被派来清理现场，消除目击平民的记忆，将那张疑似捉鬼敢死队光碟的物体在隔离操作之下装入心灵隔断合金制成的临时收容箱，他和德莱文被带去最近的完好站点录入口述，进行体检与消毒治疗，精神诊断，填写一份又一份的事故报告，最后回到他们那所小公寓，再一次清洗身体，共同爬上那张格子床单的双人床。詹姆斯依旧等待着。

德莱文告诉他，他失踪了好几个月，直到在Site-118原址的地下室中被找到，德莱文赶到现场后就和他一同被埋伏的SCP-3999袭击并劫持。詹姆斯听着，不说话，不点头，也不摇头。他相信自己失踪了，但他不相信他现在已经被找到了。这一切太荒谬，也太轻易了。

他在凌晨爬起来，关好房门，走到餐厅，把所有玻璃制品一件件摔到地上，看它们粉身碎骨，而非变成沙砾，或是化为水银。他又走到厨房，翻出冰箱里所有的食物，没有迅速腐败，没有流出污水。最后一件事，他用一把纤细锋利的水果刀划开了自己的手指，昏昏沉沉地看着鲜血从伤口中流下，而非草莓糖汁。他舔了一口，锈味，咸腥，然后转过身，看见德莱文不出一声地伫立在门口，死死地盯着他受伤的手指，面色苍白，眼神藏满担忧和慌张，只比他看见对方坐在医院长椅上，衣服沾满Kondraki博士的血液和脑浆时的面容要好上那么一点。

“你还好吗？”德莱文小心翼翼地走近，直到他碰触到詹姆斯的躯体。他为他包扎，然后给他倒了一杯水，期间没有再说一句话。他抓着詹姆斯的手臂把他带回床褥间，然后才开口，气流在唇间颤抖。“我不敢想象你在那里面经历了什么，但你现在在这儿了。”

“你现在在家。我在这儿，我哪也不去。”他说，在黑暗里握着詹姆斯完好的另一只手。他们胳臂紧贴。

“一切都会变好的。”

詹姆斯沉沉睡去。

他成功了，他想，至少从目前来看，他成功了。

 

他在家里已经度过了两个多月，期间他一遍又一遍地测试着所处的是否为真正的现实。记忆消除丝毫不起作用，基金会指派的心理医生定期登门，同时询问德莱文是否要把他带去进行保护性的监禁，直到他“恢复正常”，可德莱文只是说，不。如果这是真的，他知道最痛苦的会是德莱文。他在父亲自杀后又经历了自己的失踪。他失踪了好几个月。他们说，德莱文说。可是只有他知道那其实是几百万年。而当詹姆斯回来之后，他又要应付自己的精神创伤。

如果这是真的，那他真是太自私了。但是他依旧不敢相信，因为他已经在3999的幻象里被欺骗了太多回了。

德莱文在他又一次试图自残之后紧紧地抱住了他，把他锁闭在手臂的禁锢中。这次哭的是德莱文，而他只是徒然地瞪着面前的料理台边缘，水果刀躺在他的脚边。他还没来得及划开手臂就被德莱文发现了，后者的头发乱七八糟，脚上光溜溜的，连拖鞋也没来得及穿，径直冲过来，也许还用了点格斗技巧把他手中的刀打掉。他其实听见了对方在楼上卧室里发现他失踪后跑下来时的巨大动静，但他只是坐在那里，继续拿刀抵着手臂。

这让德莱文不得不在每次睡前都用手死死地环住他，确保他不会再做出什么疯狂举动。

疯狂。德莱文从不对他用这个词，他只是一遍又一遍地告诉他“一切都会变好的”；只是用膝盖弯缠着他的小腿，握紧他的手，让他把头抵上自己的颈窝；只是陪着他再一次观看他们的相片和视频，一件件地重新触碰那些满载回忆的亲密物件，翻阅他们最爱的书籍，重温他们最爱的电影。他们像在跳一支诡异的双人舞，以古怪舞步转着圈，一个要抓，一个要逃，只不过他逃向的是伤害。他从疼痛中确定现实，但更令他崩溃的是，他知道疼痛也可能是虚假的，唯一的方法只有试试死亡。

如果这是真的。詹姆斯的心里升起一股巨大的内疚感，与他的多疑和恐惧不断交织。他在每夜的噩梦里醒来，在噩梦里他一遍又一遍地掉回那些深渊，一遍又一遍地观看所爱之人的死亡，被折磨，被戏弄，被欺骗，被背叛，被——

他在梦里杀死了德莱文。

詹姆斯惊醒了，连带着身后的德莱文一起。“嘘，”他听见身后的爱人声音疲惫，安慰着他，“放轻松，宝贝，我在这儿呢。”他的手臂仍然牢固地环绕着詹姆斯，也许在睡梦中也未曾放松，又也许他一夜未眠。

 

如果这是真的。

 

也许他已经回家了，也许这是真的，也许——

他听见“喀”的一声。

电影开始倒带，他们离开床，德莱文松开手，他们倒退着重复之前的每一天，甚至包括梦境。水被吐出，血被吸回，所有碎裂的玻璃回到原位。有人不停地按着“倒退”键，在沙发上睁着兴奋的眼睛屏息等待。

最后，他们回到亲吻结束的那一刻，他的一只手仍在德莱文手里，但另一只手中的手持式电磁炮替换成了一把小巧又可爱的象牙制手枪。

救援小队化成了群群蜜蜂四散而逃。硕大的金星挂在褐色的夜空中，远处的塑料椰子树在风中快乐地拍掌。啊，海象。

 

-

 

在890798个谎言中，詹姆斯·塔罗兰还没有认识德莱文便死去，有273929个一生，他看着德莱文死在自己面前，在100023个扭曲的现实里，他们一同丧命，42987次，德莱文杀了他，而有39253回，他亲手杀了——

 

詹姆斯知道里面只有一发子弹。

 

他的眼前又浮现出了那片荒原，在那一生里，詹姆斯既没有过去的虚假记忆，也没有未来的隐约召唤，只是在一片连杂草也没有的原野上漫无目的地独自游荡。

SCP-3999是个——他迈开步伐，穿过遍布沟壑的荒地。电子游戏小作坊的——他行过浅浅起伏的缓坡。——废物建模师。

天起了凉风，耶和华神在园中行走，那人和他妻子听见神的声音。*语句以数百种不同的语言在他的脑海中响起。天起了凉风，耶和华神在园中行走，那人和他妻子听见神的声音。

他好奇这里是不是另一个空间，也许是两个现实的夹缝，如果3999能够做到的话。

天啊，他竟然还会好奇。

天啊，他竟然还在思考。

蓝色的月亮在远处自上而下升起，他闻见铜的气味，在紫色与黄色的夜空之下飘散。

“你听，”德莱文说，他牵着詹姆斯的手，“神在说话。”

他并不惊异于对方的凭空出现。他们又继续行着，直到蓝月从东方的天空隐去，取而代之的是桔日从西面的边缘升起。

荒原流淌着所有枯萎的影子，它们的主人在桔色的日光下逐渐死去，只剩下半片灰影凄哀地落于大地，橙褐、龟裂，难以留下一点儿脚印，既无杂草，也无孤鸟。一片静滞的时间的墓地。

“你不信神，”詹姆斯这才说，“这里更没有神。”

“哦，是的，只是一点现实扭曲的把戏，”他又举起右手，“心灵隔断合金做的耳塞，你可以戴上它。”

然后他张开手掌，里面是一小块粘连着白发的头皮。他的指甲里还残留着凝结的血块。

蝾螈从他们脚上爬过。德莱文的眼眶通红，浑身血迹斑斑，他看起来这么脆弱，与以往那个总带着紧张笑容，但是自信强大的MTF队员一点都不像。

“我在这，”詹姆斯低声安慰，轻拍对方的背部。他碰了碰德莱文的嘴唇，尝到柑橘味的泪水，“一切会好起来的。”

“不会了，”德莱文语调变得更加忧郁，声音拽着詹姆斯走向深潭，“除非你给它换个名字，它想要SCP-比比怪味豆，或者是SCP-火星永动蜥蜴。”

可詹姆斯的眼泪还是掉了下来。他永远也不能看见这样的德莱文，浑身颤抖，目光僵直，嘴唇成了灰紫的颜色，衣服上沾满他父亲的脑浆和鲜血。所以他再一次抽泣起来，再一次伸手揽过德莱文，拥抱他，右手放在他的背上，不去理会耳边的破碎言语。他透过手掌和胸膛感受对方的心跳，泪水滑下来沾湿了德莱文肩部的布料。原野上的风吹来，他的双颊干了又湿，湿了又干。他们就这样紧紧握牢彼此，抵御荒寂，抵御无处不在的过路的神，抵御升起的橘红太阳，抵御从他们身上驶过的巨大而虚假的时间，直到詹姆斯感受到的心跳也渐渐隐于虚无之中。

 

但是这里并非永恒。绝不。

 

他活在，并且仅仅活在一个短暂却真切的人生里，他曾出生，将会死去，在这段有限得几近珍贵的一生里不断拥有又不断失去。无论如何，那都是真实的，而非此处披着永恒外衣的谎言。

他拥有百万年前的每一个清晨与黄昏，拥有每一条简讯，拥有厨房冰箱上不同颜色的便利贴，拥有餐桌上总是被碰倒的椒盐罐，拥有床头柜上堆着的几本资料。

他拥有他们最后一次对话，他告诉对方自己要被调到Site-118。

他拥有那段旅行。他们一起在波罗的海沿岸的莱鲍开着他那辆绿色的土星轿车，环绕着小岛圈圈开着，放声大笑，冲着对方叫喊。向左转，你这个大傻瓜！吓坏了路人，惊飞了海鸟。它们飞向海面，一如Kondraki博士的的骨灰，此刻已随海浪而去。没有任何事物能够再束缚德莱文的父亲。他拥有那只海龟的眼睛，周围的皮肤布满苍老的褶皱，它看上去那样缓慢，眼睛却在转动。这个活物无视詹姆斯的注视爬过，好像他们中间隔开了一道无形的玻璃。它自有另一个宇宙。德莱文在此时加速，然后他失去了它，他们的车轮碾过小岛上不算平整的路面，却轻盈得好像飞跃空气，把所有过去抛诸脑后，没有基金会，没有死亡，这里是另一处天地。他知道他们不能永远逃离，却又拼命地握紧拳头，好像这样能够抓住永恒。只有空气从他手里漏出。

正在开车的德莱文用一只手稳着方向盘，将另一只手伸了过来，所以他收回了那只在风中徒劳挥动的手，然后把自己的左手交给了他。这一次，他握住的是当下。

 

-

 

德莱文，或者说，SCP-3999，再一次骗到了他。就像无论重复多少回，看着父母和妹妹在自己面前死去仍会让他呼吸加速，心脏抽痛，想要不顾一切地冲上前去一样，无论经历多少万个虚假的扭曲现实，德莱文还是会骗到他。

他总会相信的。

 

但现在他明白了。詹姆斯举起了枪，对准了——他听见德莱文发出一声惊叫，意图夺过他手里的武器。可他更迅速，因为他已经这样做过了无数回。

这不是永恒。他想。这总会走向尽头，一切都会好起来的。

然后他熟练地扣下了扳机。

 

-

 

子弹再一次穿过了詹姆斯的头骨。

他从未杀死过德莱文，哪怕是在这日复一日，年复一年，一生复一生的无尽折磨中。他害怕自己会习惯于此，而有一天，自己会将枪口指向真正的德莱文。

 

 

他重新掉回黑暗里，回到又一次坠落与旋转中。

 

我们下次再见。

**Author's Note:**

> *创世纪3:8-9
> 
> ▶️Motion Picture Soundtrack - Radiohead
> 
> 终于写了他们！！  
> 瞎写一通，没啥意义，全是bug，叙事也很乱，很抱歉把3999内部写得这么无聊，毫无美感与想象力orz现实的时间线参考了父像。
> 
> 最后，感谢读到这里的您！


End file.
